1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and process for the thermolytic eradication of bacteria and biofilm in the human body, and, more particularly, to the treatment of apical periodontitis in and around the dental structure of endodontically involved teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various laser and fiber delivery systems have been proposed for the express purpose of disinfecting or sterilizing tissues in a three-dimensional root canal system. Generally, such systems are limited to unidirectional energy delivery or to the generation of a blackbody incandescent “hot tip” at the distal end of an optical delivery fiber path. Such delivery of energy occurs when an unclad “naked” fiber tip comes in contact with tissue and fluid in root canal space. In this instance, debris will accumulate on the tip immediately, and this debris will absorb the intense infrared laser energy propagating through the associated optical delivery fiber. This occurrence will cause the tip to heat and to carbonize immediately. As the energy from the infrared laser photons continue to be absorbed by this newly carbonized tip, the tip will become red hot (above 726° C.). This secondary emission of the “hot tip” energy conducted to the dentinal tubules is accompanied by undesired local thermal and photo-biologic events in the oral tissues and fluids (including blood), i.e. unwanted melting and charring of dental tissues in proximity to the distal end of the delivery fiber. Hence, there is a need in the endodontic art for improving treatment of bacterially fueled inflammatory diseases by effectively destroying live biofilm and bacteria without harming healthy dental or other peripheral tissues.